This invention relates to a bookcase or shelf unit. It relates more particularly to a knock-down bookcase which can be shipped and purchased as a relatively flat package and which can be assembled and disassembled by the purchaser without any tools at all.
There is a myriad of different free standing bookcases and shelf units on the market today. Many of these pieces of furniture are of the knock-down variety in that they may be purchased as a kit or package and assembled by the purchaser. In effect, the manufacturer saves storing and shipping costs by passing on to the consumer the cost of assembling the bookcase.
Many conventional knock-down bookcases of this general type are disadvantaged in that they require the installation of various fasteners and fixtures in order to hold the components of the bookcase together to form the finished product. In some cases, parts may be missing from the kit, requiring the purchaser to go back to the manufacturer to obtain same. In some instances, to avoid customer dissatisfaction, the manufacturer may supply extra fasteners in the kit which increases manufacturing costs. In other instances, the fasteners are built into the structural components of the bookcase so that by turning the fasteners, one component of the kit can be fastened to another component thereof. However, these built-in fasteners also increase the overall cost of the bookcase.
There do exist some knock-down bookcase and shelf units which do not require fasteners to connect together the various parts of the unit. However, such bookcases are usually not very strong and resistant to racking. Therefore, they are unable to stably hold a heavy load of books or other objects. Furthermore, prior knock-down bookcases and shelf units of this general type are not particularly aesthetically pleasing and, therefore, do not add to the decor of the room in which they are situated.